


Hit and near misses

by Bigmike33321



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Lincoln Loud just finished his first day of high school. On his way out he sees Girl Jordan. A car comes out of nowhere and is about to hit her but Lincoln saves her. As thanks, she takes him to her home. You know what happens next. Rated for reasons. Cross-posted on FF.net and AO3.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 4





	Hit and near misses

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I literally just started it today. Enjoy.

**First day hit and misses**

**A/N: Got an idea while on a discord server I am on. Fair warning, smut ahead. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or any of the characters or anything affiliated with it. Just the idea for this particular fic. Enjoy.**

**Lincoln PoV**

_ Riiiiiiiiiing! _ The final bell signaled the end of the day. I got up and quickly put my belongings into my bag.

“And remember!” The teacher was yelling at us. “Look over the syllabus and the first chapter of the textbook. There will be a small quiz on Friday!”

Making a mental note of that, I quickly join the tide of kids moving towards the exit. With very minimum homework to do, I’m looking at a completely free night of games and snacks. With Lori and Leni off to college, and Luna working odd gigs here and there, the house is more or less quiet. Sometimes less than more, Lola and Lana are still at each other’s throats. Luan is… Luan, and doesn’t really do anything to deescalate any situations, Lynn too. Lucy keeps to herself, and Lisa likes to blow things up. At least she’s not experimenting on us… much. Lilly started pre-school and her teachers say that she is very bright and very curious.

Coming outside, it’s a beautiful late summer afternoon, a mob of about 1000 kids milling about, some waiting to be loaded onto bus’s, others getting into parent’s cars, or in the cases of older students, into their own cars and driving away. 

And some, like myself, were walking home. My house isn’t that far from the High School. Walking down the street, I’m coming up to a crosswalk when I see someone familiar. Girl Jordan, or just Jordan now that Boy Jordan moved to a different state, long story, don’t ask. 

She’s wearing a yellow button-up blouse, blue plaid skirt, and long socks that go to her mid-shin. To pull the whole look together, white converse shoes. And if the angels themselves were watching, a passing cloud obscured the sun just right to make a spotlight on her. Beautiful.

“Hey Jor-” she stepped off the sidewalk just as a car came rounding the corner, going about 50 in a 25 mile per hour zone. “WATCH OUT!” I yell at the top of my lungs. She jerks, ane steps back and trips on the curb. She turns and tries to fall into the fall, cheerleading, but bangs her knee. The car speeds by, and Jordan is completely unharmed. Except for a bloody knee.

Running over to her, I asked, “Are you alright Jordan?”

“Yes,” she says, breathing heavily. “I’m fine. Just… shaky.”

“I don’t blame you,” I said. I gently took her hand. “Can you stand up? Is your knee too bad?”

She allowed me to help her up, though shaky on her feet, she could stand under her own weight. “Yeah. I’m-I’m good. Thank you, Lincoln.” She gave me a winning smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

I nodded. “Let me walk you home,” I said, not really asking. “That knee needs to be cleaned too. Can I help you?”

She nodded. “Yes, thank you. I live this way.” She started to walk back across the street, this time looking both ways, and walked. I followed.

“Can I carry your bookbag?” I asked.

“No,” she refused. “I got it. But thank you though.”

We walked in comfortable silence, she limped along, but thankfully we reached her house. Two stories, white picket fence, bushes neatly trimmed. The very picture of modern suburbia. She walked up to the door and unlocked it with a key from her pack.

“Welcome in, I’m gonna go and get the first aid kit. My knee is starting to sting now.”

“Ok,” I replied. “I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.”

I make myself comfortable in a kitchen seat. It’s a nice home with, floral wallpaper, fine china decorating the walls. An orange and white cat walked by and sniffed at my pant leg. Then rubbed against me. I reached out and scratched its ears as it purred.

“That’s Monty,” Jordan said. She came in with a white box with a red cross on it. She opened it and got out some alcohol pads and bandages. “Think you can help me clean this? The stinging is gonna make me pull away and I don’t want it to get infected.”

“Sure thing,” I say immediately going for the cleaning supplies. “Just hold your leg out and I’ll take care of it.”

She puts her leg in my lap and I gently take it in my hands. “Grit your teeth,” I say gently. She nods and I start wiping away the dried blood around the scrape. She cringes and makes a whiny sound in the back of her throat. “I know,” I told her. “Just bear with me. It’s not the first time I’ve played nurse.”

She nods and motions for me to continue. Dabbing more of the alcohol pad on her, she cringes again but doesn’t move. A few minutes later I trash the pads and wrap up her knee in sterile gauze. 

“There,” I say. “All better.” Then I leaned down and kissed her on the bandage. When I came back up, her eyes were wide, mouth agape, and a blush on her face. “What?” I ask. Stupidly.

“You just kissed me Lincoln,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

“Oh,” I say, a blush heating up my own face. I rubbed the back of my head. “Sorry. Force of habit. I play nurse to my sisters all the time. It’s instinct to give a kiss to make them feel better.”

She laughed, “It’s alright! It just surprised me is all. You have good maternal instincts. And it gives me an idea on how to repay you for helping me.”

“Really?” I ask. 

“Yup!” Jordan leans over and kisses my cheek.

My cheeks were more inflamed than ever. “U-um. Thanks J-Jordan. It wasn’t n-nessisary though. Just doing m-my job.”

She laughs again. “Maybe not, but I wanted to.”

I smile. She leans in and and so do I, and we kiss fully, on the lips. Just a peck but it feels nice. She pulls away and we’re both smiling. She looks away to the side and plays with her ponytail. “Wanna… go upstairs? I have… protection. Left overs from health class.”

“Um… uh…”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

I nod. She gets up and takes my hand and leads me upstairs. “B-but what about your parents? Or siblings?”

“Parents are at work until 5 and I’m an only child. You wanna do this or what?”

“Yes please,” I say, once again stupidly.

Her room was pink and rainbows, like one would imagine. Boy band posters covering most of the kid drawings on the walls, showing her transition from kid to adolescent. If the fact that she was bring me up here to have sex wasn’t an indicaor that she was not a kid anymore.

She lead me to her bed and sat me down. We started by kissing, slow and sweet, my hand on her cheek and her arms around my shoulders. She was more adventurous, she licked at my lips and I opened them to let our tongs mesh together. Our kissing became more sloppy, our breathing more uneven, I let go of her to grab the hem of my shirt. She let go of me to unbutton her blouse.

Our shirts hit the floor, then her skirt and my pants, socks and underwear. She’s an A cup, she covered herself in a burst of shyness but I gently pulled her arms and pinned them over her head so I can kiss her small perky breasts. Then I went down to kiss her sternum, then stomach. Then….

Her privates are covered in sparse hair, but not enough to be a bush. She tastes like sour fruit and something else that I can’t even begin to describe.

She starts to make noise as I lick up her clit. Up and down, making a little cirlcle around the nub on top. She started to wiggle around and making more noises that sounded just so  _ sexy _ ! I’m not gonna say that my sisters taught me anything, but, word gets around in a house with mostly girls, and Luna has a girlfriend. I picked up a few things.

“L-Lincoln, I-I think I’m about t-to cum!”

Pausing I say, “Then do it,” and I stick my tongue in her and she comes undone.

“Oh my g-god!” She yells and collapses in a heap. Sitting on my knees, I wipe my mouth of her girl cum. Heh. Girl cum. Girl Jordan. It’s funny.

“Where did you say you had those condoms?” I ask her. “I’m gonna get ready while you… recover. Did I really do that?”

“Yes… In my dresser,” she points to a nightstand next to her bed. “Help yourself. There’s also coco butter too. Those condoms are cheep and aren’t really… slick.”

“You used them before?” I asked in surprise. “Are you… seeing anyone? Am I a homewerecker?”

“Yeah,” she laughs. “His name is Bannana Bob and he’s the silent type. No Lincoln, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Oh, ok, good,” I say, finding them and a jar of cosmetic coco butter in the top drawr. 

“Why, Lincoln?” She asked, some mirth coming into her voice. “You hoping to take me off the market?”

“Would you hold it against me if I said yes?” I asked, unrolling a condom onto me.

“Mmm. Not really.”

“Good.” I put some coco butter on the tip.

“Good.”

“Now then,” I said. I climbed over her and gently spread her legs. “Did Bannana Bob get rid of any obstructions?”

“Yep,” she says cheerfully. “Bob fully dehymanated me and everything. Got the blood stained sheets to prove it too.”

“Ok then,” I say as I lined myself up. “Y-you ready?”

“Nervous?” I nodded, sweat beginning to form on my brow. She leaned up and kissed me. “Me too, but I trust you. After all, you saved me didn’t you?”

I smiled, and slowly pushed in.

“Oh my, GOD!” She wrapped her legs around me as I pushed in farther. “Way better than Bob!”

“H-how so… oh my god.”

“For one, you’re warm.”

“You are too.”

“You can move now you know,” she put a hand on my cheek. She kisses me again and I moved my hips experimentally. “Oh god.”

“I’m trying not to cum too early,” I say. “You’re incredible.”

“You are too,” she says. “But go ahead. I’m already there again, I just need a little push. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“That’s a new one,” I say, chuckling a bit. “‘Baby’ Haven’t been called that before. I like it.”

“Well go ahead, baby,” she startst to move her hips agains me, and I move also to meet hers. “Make me cum. I want you to come too. Make me cum baby!”

I thrust more erratically. The bed squeeks and she stops talking and starts moaning again. I moan too. With one more final thrust I cum, filling the condom as she scratches my back when her hands clench up.

“ _ Oh god _ !” we both groan. I couldn’t move anymore, everything is too sensitive. My dick feels like a fresh hot poaker, and she was lifting her chest as her back arches. After a few minutes of bliss, I move off of her to not crush her.

“Holy shit,” I say, cussing in a rare moment. “That was amazing. I’m… I’m sorry it was so short. I was a virgin.”

“M-me too,” she says, coming down from her endorphine high. “Except for B-bannana Bob, nothing has went in there. You’re my first boy.”

“Want me to be your only boy?” I asked, feeling suddenly self-concious. “I-I’m sorry. I’ve never had to do pillow talk.” I look down at myself, seeing the condom still on my softened dick. The condom ballooned a bit from the cum. “Wow,” I said completely surprised. “I came a lot. That’s never happened before.”

“Really?” She asked me. “You’ve never, well, you know?”

“Jacked off?” She nodded. “Yeah, the first time was when I was 11, I was kind of a bit of an early bloomer.”

“Wow.” she fayns being surprised. “Masterbating at 11 years old. Probably would have been scandalous.”

“Oh you have no idea,” I said, grimacing. “Doing that with 10 girls in the house, if any of my sisters caught me doing that, I would have been a social pariah. Probably worse than when they thought I was bad luck.”

“What happened with that?”

“Oh they locked me out of the house. I had to convince them that I was more of a lucky charm. It was honestly more annoying than being locked out of the house.”

“Geeze,” she said. “No offense but your sisters kind of sound like bitches.”

“I’m not gonna agree with you, but, I agree.”

“Ok,” She reaches down and plays with my dick, slowly making it hard again. “Want a round 2?”

“Yes,” I said. And we did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, but wash your hands. COVID times and all that.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, again, not my best work. Well, leave a comment, and have a nice day.


End file.
